cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ein
Ein is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi whose intelligence was greatly enhanced by a research facility. Ein is known as a "data dog." What exactly was done to increase his intelligence is unknown. Abdul Hakim stole Ein from this facility and Spike Spiegel ended up with Ein while attempting to apprehend Hakim (Session 2: Stray Dog Strut). Ein remains a constant and important fixture in the Bebop cast up until (Session 24: Hard Luck Woman). ]] Ein's Intelligence Despite Ein's enhanced intelligence, he remains incapable of speaking (other than barking). Because of this, his intelligence largely goes unnoticed. It does seem that Ed understands Ein through his body language and barking, however this is never made explicit. Evidence of Ein's Intelligence Throughout the series Ein does small actions that show how intelligent he is. Cowboy Bebop: Knockin' On Heaven's Door (The Movie) * Ein makes a well calculated move in shogi for Jet who is playing against Spike, who passes it off as a coincidence. * Ein correctly predicts that Vincent is the culprit long before anyone else suspects him. Ein knowingly barks at a picture of Vincent that comes up on Ed's computer screen, and while Edward lets everyone know of Ein's thoughts, no one pays attention to her. Stray Dog Strut (Session 2) * When Spike and Hakim are fighting on the bridge, Ein jumps down to the passing boat to escape. * Immediately after that fight, Ein is seen barking. Spike says "shut up, I'm not in a good mood", and Ein ceases barking and lets out a small whimper, clearly understanding Spike. * When Hakim is escaping with Ein in the car, Ein jumps onto the steering wheel and pushes several buttons in an attempt to steer the car off course. This incident doesn't technically count because Hakim likely knows how intelligent Ein is. * At the end of Stray Dog Strut, Punch explains on Big Shot that Ein is a "data dog", meaning he was developed in an illegal lab and that "collectors would pay a fortune for it" on the black market, which the Bebop crew would not attempt. Mushroom Samba (session 17) *After running into the dealer, Ein realizes the mushrooms are "bad mushrooms" and stops Ed from eating them by eating them himself. *At the end of Mushroom Samba, while everyone is fighting on the train, Ein speaks with a cow telling it to stand in front of the train so it will stop. It isn't specificly shown what is said, but as Ed and Ein are leaving, Ein barks and the subtites read "THANKS!". Then the cow moo's and the subtitles read "OH, DON'T MENTION IT!" Speak Like a Child (Session 18) * Ein answers Faye's incoming call on Ed's computer. Faye thinks nothing of it, and mumbles about wanting someone who can talk. * In the preview for the next episode, Ein manages to speak its name, "Wild Horses". Spike hears this and is shocked, but seems to brush it off. Being a preview, it's likely this is not considered canonical. Brain Scratch (Session 23) * In order to avoid having a human member of the Bebop crew be enlisted into the radical religious cult, S.C.R.A.T.C.H., Ein is put into the headgear that is used to link to the cult's website. Within seconds of being logged into their virtual lobby, Ein himself hacks into the underground portions of the site. Ein was last seen living with Ed on Earth. Category:Characters